


Fantasy 3 - The Market

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fantasy life of Blair continues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy 3 - The Market

## Fantasy 3 - The Market

by Fyrbyrd

I don't own them, they own me

First posted to SXA for fun

Spoilers for Switchman

This story is a sequel to: Fantasy 2 - Second Meeting 

* * *

"She thinks you're a dork." 

Blair had finally gotten to bed, but that one sentence kept rolling around in his head. 

Now did Jim say that because she did or not, that was the question. 

He was surprised when Jim had told him what she said. And in a way he didn't believe it. 

So did Jim say it because he thought he was a dork? 

Probably. 

Damn. 

Gotta do something about that. 

* * *

Blair turned over onto his side, yeah, he really had to do something about that. 

He remembered experimenting at the market with Jim's senses. All Clean wholesome stuff. 

What the hell, he'd come once tonight, twice would be more fun. 

So he thought about what he would like to have done. 

* * *

"She thinks you're a dork," said Jim as he walked off. 

It had stunned him for a moment, but then she was not his true aim. There was other fish to troll for. One big hunky fish. 

Okay, they'd done scent, hearing, maybe it was time for a little taste testing. 

Blair bought some fruits and foods and got them to a quiet place in the market. They sat down at a table near the back of the booths, semi-private. 

"Do you want a blindfold for this?" asked Blair, "Because you have to have your eyes closed for this test." 

"Nah. I can keep them closed, just don't feed me any shit." 

"Hey man, I will only get you to taste things right in front of you now." 

Jim nodded and closed his eyes. 

Blair methodically gave the Sentinel small pieces to test out. Some were pleasant to the older man, but some were horrible, too sweet, too sour, too strong. Bland, tangy, spicy, hot. 

Blair smiled, yeah hot, he was hot and there was something else he wanted the other man to taste. 

While Jim enjoyed something that tasted good, Blair got to his feet. He looked around, no one was in sight, even if he was seen, it didn't bother him. He'd always had fantasies about doing this. 

Quickly he undid his fly, slid his pants down a little to free his happy erection. He knelt on the seat beside Jim. 

"Okay Jim, turn to your right, open up. Don't bite into this one, just taste it," said Blair. 

Jim opened his mouth innocently as Blair eased the tip of his cock into it. 

Jim's tongue explored, licked, teased. 

Blair was fighting back his own reactions. 

Until suddenly he was sucked upon and couldn't help the gasp that was pulled out of him as well. 

Hands grabbed his hips holding on as the wonderful Sentinel mouth made a meal of Blair's cock. 

Blair grabbed Jim's upper arms to help him keep balance on the bench seat of the table, glad it was rooted in concrete, as his hips began to thrust back and forth, in and out of that mouth and Blair noted Jim still had his eyes closed. 

Good Sentinel... 

Oh yeah good Sentinel 

Of the magnificent mouth 

All his blood gone south 

Riding on the carousel 

Higher and higher 

A feast for the senses 

The suck fest commences 

Deeper and deeper 

Oh god, this is great 

The man has a talent 

With tongue he is gallant 

A body he will sate 

Oh its humming 

Fingers clasping 

One is gasping 

Then he's coming... 

And Blair came deep down the throat of his Sentinel. 

His pants had pooled at his knees and he could feel the cool air on his bare ass, as Jim's mouth released him. 

Looking down the man's eyes were still closed, but there was a big grin on his face. 

"You liked that, huh?" said Blair as he hastely pulled his pants up. 

"Yeah. It wasn't shit." 

"Am I a dork now, Jim?" 

Jim opened his eyes, "Bare assed in an open air market where you could have been caught fucking a cop in public, a dork?" 

Blair, rubbing his knees, looking at him worriedly. 

"Nah, Chief. I don't think that fills the dork bill." 

Blair smiled and lifted his hand. 

He was back in his bead and his hand was wet. 

Oh man, if only it had been real. 

To be continued in Fantasy 4: The Lumber Mill. 

* * *

End Fantasy 3 - The Market by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
